Masquerade
by OpenBook
Summary: This is the story of the Fierce Deity. He was created by Din, a fiery Goddess, because she needed someone to love her, and this sexy specimen seemed like Mr. Perfect. Thing was, he became too powerful. Now he seeks his revenge...but there is one problem..
1. Chapter 1: Monster

**Masquerade  
**

_**Chapter One**_

_**Monster**_

)(

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hi Everyone! I have a new story for you!! And here it is! Okay, now a little bit about this story:  
This fan fiction is going to be a romance, but not strictly romance there will be a good plot to it don't worry. Anyway this fan fiction is going to be a romance between several couples. The main couple which this story will center on is The Fierce Deity Link (otherwise known as Oni-Link, which I will be referring to him as such in the story, it just makes it so much easier to type) and an OC. Yes, now I know many people hate OC pairings, but I pray you give this one a chance, and if you don't like it, then by all means just leave the story! Now here is what I really wanted to get across. **This story is going to be a relatively good for all ages, except a few chapters which will contain content which will not suitable for all ages. This story is going to be rated MA because of that content in some of these chapters.** (And since this is going to be a romance, it's no brainer what steamy content that will be). **I will post a warning at the top of the chapters that will contain this mature content, meaning if you are not comfortable with it, don't read it! But the chapters on which I do not post these warnings will be safe and many people (this is 12 and up) can read them alright?!**  
Thank you for taking the time to read this note and I hope you enjoy the story!

(By the way...this chapter is a-okay to read for all you peeps!)

* * *

)(

_Things are indeed, always what they seem. Unless they are seen by something or someone who does not believe that what they see truly is what it really is. Things can only become enchanted once a person believes that there is such a thing as magic. But what if there was something behind it all? Behind all the logic and desperate convincing that everything is indeed all that it seems, what if there really was something…supernatural._

_The forest was like that. To lingering spirits this was simply that, a forest of slumbering trees, thirsty grass with diamond coats of water droplets, and flowers. Ordinary as this wood may seem, it was truly very far from ordinary, in fact it was mystical, magical, enchanting and mysterious, for the sole reason of the creatures inhabiting it. The sky was dressed in her best evening gown of black silk and crystal stars that evening, her pale face, which was the moon, shone moonlight down on all, illuminating the tiny dirt path which led into this forest. Upon the path floated an ivory fog, white, wet and pure, floating in a cloud like river to wherever the gentle breeze may decide to take it._

_Fireflies played hide and seek in the trees, flashing their lights and giggling to each other, whispering sweet whispers of desire and temptation. All was quiet, undisturbed and natural, until __they arrived. The toxicity of their presence sent the quiet environment into chaos, and the very aura which they omitted sent the air sizzling with power. Three cloaked figures walked in the moonlight, simultaneously, in flawless sync. The fog twirled and spun like tiny silver ballet dancers at their feet as they cut through the enchanted haze, and the fireflies spun out of control, trying to get out of the way and as far as they could from the three strangers. These figures walked side by side, all of them, the exact same height, and all three with the same intent, goal and purpose reigning in their minds. The figure to the far left was covered in a red cloak, the middle, a blue cloak and the last one was elegantly wrapped in a green cloak._

_Their cloaks swayed ominously with each step they took, sweeping the fog, and it was not long before they disappeared into the black forest. Once within the confines of the trees, the three figures stopped and formed a circle so that communication between them would be more efficient._

_"So, what is it? What do you wish to tell us?"_

_Asked the one draped in the green cloak, it's head tilted slightly to the one in red._

_The one in the blue looked around the forest, sapphire green eyes that were as sharp as knives were penetrating the hidden areas of the wood, as if trying to feel another presence in the area. The figure then looked up to the sky, and sucked in a lungful of air, the voice that wisped the air next was soft, echoing and magical._

_"We must hurry my sisters…he knows we are together."_

_As if it were a spoken command, the sisters decreased the size of their circle, coming closer to each other, whispering. The air between them became thick like sweet honey, waves of heat became evident as it always did when the sisters were much to close together. Each of their powers where so great that their very auras came into conflict when they were too close. But this night was not one of worrying over trivial things. The one is red spoke first._

_"I need not explain why I have called you both here sisters. You know what it is, you can sense it."_

_The one in green nodded._

_"Yes. We know, but we wanted to hear it from you first."_

_The one in blue added._

_"We knew that it would only be a matter of time before you would realize that you cannot keep him at bay alone. That you would require assistance…"_

_"Silence!"_

_Hissed the one in red._

_The very trees seemed to cringe at the tone, but the other sisters did not so much as bat an eyelash._

_The one in red then sighed, white, pale and delicate fingers reached up and disappeared under the darkness of her hood. She was rubbing her forehead, which she always did when she was angry, or frustrated. The red one hated this. She hated relying on her sisters, when it was plainly obvious that she was the more powerful._

_The one in blue reached over to her red sister, and took her sagging shoulders within her warm and comforting grasp._

_The action spoke for itself and no words of comfort were needed for the red sister. She knew what she had to do, as she knew the favor that she must ask of her sisters. The red sister sighed, her exhale escaped her lips in a shiver, her heart beat hard. She was afraid._

_"I cannot keep him imprisoned for much longer. His power grows stronger with his anger, and his curse is soon to break. I fear that not even the three of us have the power to chain him back."_

_The green sister nodded, and crossed her cloaked arms over her chest._

_"His power is much to great to be confronted by us alone. And there is no one we can look upon for assistance. They are all afraid of him."_

_"She is right. Even though we wish to help you sister, it seems like there is nothing we can do. He is coming for you, and we cannot stop him."_

_Said the blue sister._

_It was quiet then, as the sisters swallowed the harsh reality which was their future. And by the looks of things, they weren't going to have a future worth worrying over._

_"There is another way."_

_The blue and green sisters stared at their red one. What? Another way? Surely not._

_"It is not difficult. It is actually quiet simple. We can still bind him."_

_The sisters looked at her in confusion._

_"Bind him? What ever do you mean; bind him? He is powerful enough to break any curse, or seal, or prison that we put him in! How can we possibly bind him?!"_

_Shouted the green sister, the fear in her voice showing the true emotions behind the enraged façade. The red sister took a deep breath and continued to reveal her plan that if properly executed, might just save her life._

_"Once my seal on him has broken, and his power and true form is released, I shall shackle him to something that well trap him upon the earth where he dwells now. This way he shall not be able to come into our realm. We shall be safe from his wrath."_

_The blue sister feverishly ripped off the hood of her blue cloak, revealing a face so beautiful that it made the stars cry in envy. Her hair was the color of the blue sea on a sunny day, and it fell over her shoulders in a strait flow like water, not a single thread out of place. Her eyes were liquid pools of green, and her skin was pale, smooth and untouched by imperfection. She glared at her sister, and she spoke hard like diamond._

_"No. I know what it is you think sister, and I know now what you plan to do. And I say no. You will __not drag an innocent into this."_

_The red and green sister followed suit, revealing their faces, which were as devastatingly beautiful as their sister's. The red sister had hair like wild fire that fell in wild but yet tamed waves around her face, framing perfection. Her eyes like rubies, and her cheeks puffed gorgeous pink. The green sister had green hair and eyes like secret emeralds found in the belly of the most dangerous creature of the forest. _

_These were the goddesses of Power, Wisdom and Courage. _

_The sisters, Din, Nayru and Farore._

_"Nayru. Please listen to my words."_

_Pleaded Din._

_"No. I will not help you when someone else's life is in stake."_

_"But this is not just anyone Nayru. I will bind him to your chosen."_

_Nayru's blue eyes flared in anger, as Faore gazed upon her sister Din as if she were mad._

_"Have you gone mad Din? Bind him to the Princess of Hyrule? You plan to risk such a life? If she dies, so does Hyrule! And so does my chosen!"_

_Nayru remained silent, her eyes never leaving Din's perfect form. She studied her sister, which was as difficult as trying to read a book without even opening the pages. Din's attention however was upon Farore._

_"Farore. Please calm yourself, and see that this is the only way! If we do not bind him now then he will be released, and he will come to kill us all!"_

_Farore growled._

_"This is all your damn fault Din! If you had not created that monster for your own selfish pleasures then we would not be in this mess!"_

_The spat words brought the three sisters into silence. Din's fiery gaze lowered in shame, and her perfect face suddenly became very ugly. She was constantly clouded in shame. The rope in a tug of war between what she wanted and what was good. For once in her life, she had wanted someone all to herself. An eruption of power was enough to bring her fantasy to life, and she wanted him to be all hers. She was greedy and selfish, and because of that, she had brought a shadow of doom to her and her sisters._

_Nayru suddenly spoke._

_"That is enough Farore." Din's gaze rose and anger bubbled in her heart when she had befallen Nayru's gaze. Pity. Her sister pitied her._

_"Fine. You may bind him to my chosen. However, why….do you chose her?"_

_Din gladly explained to her sister. Right now she would do anything to get them to cooperate._

_"I cannot bind him to anyone other then a chosen, because if I do, then they will die. His power is much to great to be chained to a soul who is not linked to one of us."_

_"I'm afraid I do not understand."_

_Said Farore. Din shifted her gaze to her green sister and better explained._

_"The souls of Hylians are a treasure, but a fragile treasure I am afraid. They can be easily manipulated and taken away. If we bind him to someone who does not have enough power within them, or if they are not connected to us they will not be able to keep their souls within their bodies; then in order to free himself from the bond, he will take their soul."_

_"Is he even capable of such a thing?"_

_Interrupted Nayru. Din nodded._

_"I am afraid that he is much more cruel then you believe he is sister. He is a monster. __I have created a monster."_

_The wood was then silent, all their spoken words being swallowed by the surrounding trees and night. Din's heart raced as she prayed that her sisters would agree, and help her in her dire moment of need._

_"Where is he now?"_

_Asked Farore._

_Din sighed in utter relief. They were going to help her. Oh thank her luck!_

_"I have arranged it all. He is already in Hyrule, and he will soon fall into the hands of the Princess."_

**(:)**

* * *

**(:)**

It was a wondrous day. The sky was blue and untainted by clouds. The birds chirped their sweet song, and the water sang in the castle moat. There was absolutely nothing negative one could find about this day, and this beautiful place, except one sole individual. A solemn woman who wished with all her heart and soul that she were anywhere else but here.

"T'is a dream come true!"

The Lady of Twilight rolled her eyes in sarcastic amusement, and wished once more that she had stayed in bed today. She eyed the sky with distaste. Would it be so much to grant her with a single day free of this? Apparently it was, because it was going to happen anyway.

"This is glorious! T'is a haven for women everywhere! A place for those women who are brave, and vibrant enough to pursue one's passions!"

Lady Twilight quickly fished out the hidden meaning in those words, and sent a powerful glare to her lady in waiting, traveling companion, and lifelong friend.

"Are you implying that I have no passions? No desires? Honestly Jessabelle, you act as if you don't know a thing about me."

Lady Twilight said, irritated beyond belief. Jessabelle, her handmaiden, smiled with the wickedness of a cat who had just trapped it's first mouse.

"Of course I know who you are my Lady, and I know very well what your passions are. I am merely pointing out that your style of living and your tastes are rather droll, and that your _passions_ are that of a little girl's and not women."

Lady Twilight sighed in defeat, knowing that this battle she engaged in was one already lost.

Lady Twilight let her head fall and watched her slippered feet with every step they took. To a normal spectator, the Lady Twilight had the look of a very sophisticated and refined women, which is what she had been her entire life and also her aim on what she _wanted _people to think she was like. But in fact, she was not what she appeared at all.

"How so Jessabelle?"

"Why; here we are walking through Hyrule's castle paths, a famous place, loaded with the most handsome guards and spectacular view to a woman's eyes and you don't even bat an eyelash!"

Jessabelle shouted, waving her hands wildly in the air to emphasize her point. Lady Twilight eyed the many castle guards with searching eyes trying to obtain those so called butterflies that Jessabelle had told her about. Unfortunately, distaste set into her features immediately, a sour movement of her lips and the wary replacement of her eyes upon her feet. Jessabelle and her taste in men was nothing short of remarkable. No matter who the man was, or what spirit of character he possessed; if he wielded a sword, shield and armour, he instantly became a goddess sent to all women in her eyes.

"Just because I am not so easily impressed Jessabelle, does not mean that I have no desires or passions."

Jessabelle snorted in a very unladylike manor, then brushed off her lady's comment as if it were no more then a fly.

"You are morning toast without jam that's what you are."

Snapped back Jessabelle, with a twinkle in her eye that could not be missed. The two women then reached the guard stationed at the closed palace gates. He bowed respectfully with an air of dignity that brought a sense of appreciation to Lady Twilight.

"Good morning my Lady. Do you wish to go to the market today?"

The guard asked, his voice, so high and gentle, betraying the grand muscles and the square jaw. Lady Twilight tried to suppress her laughter. This man, this courageous guard, was still merely just a boy inside, perhaps no older than fifteen.

"Yes. And may I ask that when Princess Zelda returns, you inform her of my whereabouts. It would be extremely rude of me, a guest, to simply vanish from my host's home."

The guard nodded his head, quite feverishly, it was quite clear that he took his job very seriously.

"Yes my Lady. I would be sure to do it as soon as I lay eyes on the Princess."

The Lady Twilight smiled prettily, her cheeks turning a soft pink and her red lips stretching, opening to reveal pearl teeth. The soldier's heart thumped hard. Poor Lady Twilight had absolutely no idea of the thoughts and wants she was able to strike into the hearts of men. After all, she was not ugly, and she was still young.

The guard smiled nervously back, shouted to his fellow guards to open the gate and allowed them through, and out of the palace grounds. Jessabelle, of course, waved girlishly at the man, and sent a hot wink his way. The guards eyes caught this and sparkled with interest and intrigue, but then his eyes met the Lady and he immediately blushed, for that fact that her handmaiden had just been flirting with him. Lady Twilight dismissed this with a roll of her forest green eyes, as she and Jessabelle started walking towards the marketplace.

"I believe that you are going to see him later." Lady Twilight teased, smiling a wicked smile for her friend. Jessabelle smiled as well, but shrugged off that comment too.

"As we were discussing earlier; you may not be so easily impressed, however, your interests are as dry and as weak as new wine. Honestly my lady, you need to get out there and get a taste of wild adventure and reckless love. You need a night filled with passion and forbidden lust. You need…..you need…."

"A break from your ranting is what I need. Jessabelle I ask you….no I _beg_ you to just once, drop this subject and leave it be for the rest of my existence? I am twenty years of age for Din's sake!"

"You will not get a closed gullet from me my Lady until your belly is swelling with an heir for your father; **AND** when you have a worthy husband…someone strong…someone brave…someone who is defiantly not one of your boring preferences."

But the Lady rolled her eyes at this, and she shifted her tiny straw hand basket from one arm to the other.

"My preferences in men is no concern of yours Jessabelle. If I do ever need help in that department I will be sure to call you out; if I am not bursting from the child welling in my belly that is." She added her last sentence sarcastically. But instead of an irritated huff from Jessabelle, a hard pat on the back, that nearly had Lady Twilight tripping over her own two feet, slammed upon her.

"That's it my Lady. Show some rebellion! You are off to a good start!"

Lady Twilight rolled her eyes, and the wind began to pick up. As the gentle wind blew into Lady Twilight's face, she wished she could put her hair down, however, it was very inappropriate for a lady to do such a thing. Especially one as herself.

"I swear you are the only handmaiden in the world to tell her Lady to rebel a little. You are as odd as they come my dear."

"But my Lady; you only allow men with boring lives, white livers, and with no dreams or ambitions to approach you. How can you possibly stand them? I see you talk to them all the time, but you have no passion in your eyes or red in your cheeks. You speak to them as if you were at a distance, and you never open up to them at all, for fear that they will not except your emotions as they pour out. You never even laugh around them!! How could a man like that ever make you happy?"

Lady Twilight flinched and hurt tugged at her heart with the cold claws of a unforgettable memory that would never go away.. As usual, Jessabelle hit the heart of the matter right in its weakest point. And hearing this all from Jessabelle made the situation sound much worse then she wanted to admit it was. Lady Twilight did not answer her friend's question, but merely replied.

"You of all people should know my reasons Jessabelle."

"But that was _her_ and this is _you_ my Lady. You both have and had entirely different lives."

Lady Twilight didn't remove her eyes from the path ahead. She stared at the quickly approaching market with lost eyes, remembering the tears and sorrow of a single haunting question, that everyone would need answered in his or her lifetime.

"I will not make her mistake; nor will I ever hurt my father in that way again. He has suffered quite enough." She said with the quietness of a small, hurt little girl.

This time, miraculously, Jessabelle was quiet, and the two friends continued to Hyrule's market in silence...well it was actually silent for half the journey because halfway Jessabelle began talking again.

"Hey! If we are lucky, we might meet Master Link at the market today!"

She then gasped exquisitly.

"Oh let's pray to the goddesses for luck!"

Said Jessabelle, slapping her work worn hands together and commencing muttering nonsense, the only words recognizable in her babbling where the names of the three goddesses themselves. Lady Twilight smiled at her friend, who possessed a mad crush on the blue eyes and blond haired Hylian boy, and tried to hold back her laughter.

_"Oh Jessabelle, you will never change."_

Thought the Lady. And she knew that, that fact was not necessarily a bad one.


	2. Chapter 2: The Oni Rewrite

**Masquerade**

_**Chapter II**_

**The Oni**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hello Readers! Thanks you all for those who reviewed! I really appreciated that! Thank you very (x100) much! Anyway, I am so sorry to have taken so long to update, but I have been VERY busy lately, so I hope that you can all forgive me, and not stuff my socks with snakes, or shave my head while I sleep. Anyway this chapter is the last we will see of Lady Twilight's POV (point of view) and the rest of the chapters will be told from The Fierce Deity's POV! (Except maybe a few exceptions.) I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Link did not know what had possessed him to keep this item within his company, but there was something; some unseen and inexplicable will that made him hold on to it. Not to mention that simply leaving something this powerful to be easily passed down onto hands of evil was madness. So he kept it.

The air of Hyrule field was fresh and lovely, smelling like cut grass, Lon Lon Ranch, and wild flowers, smelling like home. Home. That was a hope he dare not reach for while on his travels. How long has it been? How many years? Eight, it had been about eight years since he had been here last. Link sucked in a lungful of air, his chest rising and then lowering as the air he sucked in escaped his lungs.

He had arrived in Hyrule about a week ago, his desire to see the Princess a burning cinder in his chest. He could hardly wait.

But one question still remained. The mask. What would he do with the Fierce Deity mask? The weight of the power it possessed was a heavy weight upon his back, and with each step he took, the harder it became to bear, with each new journey a harder burden it became. Link let out a heavy breath. There was no way he could just drop it, or "lose" it; what if it fell into the wrong hands? He couldn't simply give it to a stranger either. What could he do? Who could he give it to? However he did it, he had to get rid of the mask soon. The powerful aura it produced attracted evil like a full moon, and sooner or later, it was going to be used by a foe, and that foe would become so powerful that not even Link could defeat him. Link's head buzzed with impossible routes and alternatives through the maze of this dilemma.

* * *

There was nothing more that Jane loved then the market. It was busy, it was cheerful, and it was always new, different. Not to mention that once she melted into the crowd of busy people and hard-core shoppers, she could pretend to be normal, and just like them, even if it was for a little while.

And who is Jane?

Well she is a woman that no one knows about, only Jessabelle has seen her emerge from the perfect manners and polite tones, and fancy clothing.

Jane is the real name of Lady of Twilight. It was a common name that was often lost behind her title, and thus a name that very few used. In truth, Jane disliked her rank, and found that more times then not, wished to be normal and different. She wished that she didn't have an reputation to protect or that she didn't have to always talk perfectly or act perfectly or walk perfectly. She didn't want the responsibility of a land to govern. She wanted to lay by the creek with her friends and laugh and say or act however she pleased.

Jane sighed, tightening her hold on her basket. She had to stop wining. This was the life she was stuck with and she was going to have to make the best of it. She was not a commoner, she was a lady, with a land and people to maintain and keep, a reputation to uphold and a family to honor. Thus, her responsibilities always came before her desires.

But she would be lying if she didn't say that she had many desires, oh yes, thoughts that were wild and passionate... impossible desires that she would dream of every night. Just because Jane couldn't fulfill these passions in reality, didn't mean that she couldn't within the confines of her cranium.

Out of the blue, a sudden, large, grey lump was pushed into Jane's face. Jane jumped in surprise , clutched her heart and flinched as a strong salty musk invaded her nose. It took a second for her eyes to adjust to the large lump in front of her nose, and once the details cleared and sharpened, she realized it was a fish. Jane followed the meaty hand holding the fish, up a hairy arm and to finally at the largely grinning fisherman.

"A special deal on the fish today miss. Half price just for you! A girl as pretty as yourself should never have to pay full price!"

Jane smiled politely, thanked the man, but declined and continued on her way. She had to start watching where she was going, otherwise she may find herself knocking a merchant's stand next time.

The afternoon market passed in a blur and Jane found herself sitting in the cool shade under one of the shops verandas. She fanned herself with one of her hands as she panted and sweat from the Hylian sun. Goodness, shopping in the sun certainly was tiring. Of course, this was not solely because of the heat. Jane looked down, studing her stomach, thighs and hips, all of which were bigger than she wanted. It was true that she was no where near the beauty that was her cousin, Zelda, but neither was anyone else, and for that she held no resentment. It would be just as pointless as hating the moutain for being tall, or hating the river for flowing. But still...Jane couldn't help but feel just a little jealous.

A shopkeeper suddenly emerged from the shop which she was resting against. Jane eyed him and saw that he was a very small and meek little man, with small limbs and fragile features. His skin was awfully pale, and he had rough red hair that would have shone in the sun was he not in the shade. His Hylian ears were thin, and a little too long, but they almost gave him a cute air. The timid young man approached Jane, with a timid smile. Jane smiled back politely. Cradled in his hand was a mug of some sort, which looked like to be made of bark of the cork tree. He extended it towards her.

"Here. You look parched." He said, his voice soft, and hushed. He had a very kind voice.

Jane smiled. The man was shy, but very considerate so she accepted the drink cheerily.

"Thank you very much Sir. You're very kind." She then took a drink, sighing as the cool water made it's way down her sandy throat.

The man shrugged, but returned her smile equally.

"All in a days work I guess."

Jane finished the cup in a few more gulps, and then handed him back the carved cup. "That was delicious." She said.

"I'm glad you liked it." He said, taking the cup from her fingers, his thin fingers brushing against hers, cool and bony.

"What's your name?" She asked him, curious about this man. He blushed ever so slightly before replying.

"Prato, my Lady."

Jane stiffened, her entire body becoming stone. Did Prato recognize her to be Zelda's cousin? She didn't make very many public appearances in the Hyrule market with her title...but she was not exactly a commoner, it was stupid of her to think that she would be compleatly unrecognizable in her simple dress and make-up free face.

"Why do you call me that?" Her voice escaped as a soft lurch of disappointment. She glanced at him, he looked absolutely stunned.

"I-I-I'm sorry my Lady. H-have I offended you?"

No he hadn't. But here she didn't want to be a Lady, she wanted to just be Jane, but this man knew of her true identity. And he was scared now, of her and if he had offended her, even after showing her such an act of kindness. Disgusted with herself, Jane stood, brushing off particles of hay that managed to cling to her skirts.

"No, of course you haven't Prato." Jane stepped away, into the blistering sun, towards the crowd where she could be just like everyone one else again. Where no one was afraid of the rank she had no say in.

"I bid you farewell, and wish you good business."

Then, she left him, and marched back into the crowd, her basket bobbing behind her the entire way.

Jane wandered the crowd some more, hating the company of herself. God Godesses, the man had merely addressed her properly, and she had acted like a child who had been told that she couldn't play pretend anymore. She obviously needed to get a hold of herself, and accept the fact that after she was introduced into Hyrule's royal court, she was not going to have these anonymous afternoons anymore.

A flirty giggle resonated through the square, one that Jane did not find very difficult to identify. Sure enough Jessabelle turned the corner, a man in sparkling armour strapped to her arm like a purse. Jane smiled despite the annoyance that Jessabelle looked so happy with him, a man whom she had only perhaps found this afternoon, while it would take her years just to find someone she could stand.

_You're jealous. _

Yes, yes she was, but how could she not be? She was not free like Jessabelle. She was not free to chose who she would marry or befriend, or how she could act or who she could be. She was held back by her title, and by herself.

The sparkle in the maid's eyes intensified when she saw her friend.

"Oh! There you are La-"

Jane shot Jessabelle a warning glare. She had told the woman a thousand times that, here, in the market, titles and formalities no longer mattered. She was merely Jane here.

"Jane." Jessabelle quickly corrected herself. The solider however, didn't notice Jane at all, nor did he notice where he was going. He collided, hard with someone else. There were grunts, as the soldier and the other man sprawled to the stone ground with heavy thuds. Jessabelle gasped, as Jane quickly made her way towards the men. She reached for the shoulder's arm, but he quickly shrugged her helping hand away.

"I need no help from a peasant woman!" He roared at her in an angry stupor. The soldier got to his feet, and looked down upon the pitiful green mass of a man who was slowly getting to his feet.

"Watch where you put those clumsy feet boy, or I'll let my sword have you!"

Jane frowned at the solider. Well wasn't he charming?

"I apologize Sir. It won't happen again."

The man in green said, his voice scratching the surface of her memory. It was soft, reassuring, and impossibly kind. Did she know this man?

"It'd better not, pitiful wretch. Now get out of my sight!"

The soldier then brutally grasped Jessabelle's hand and began to pull her away from the scene, which apparently was normal to the town folk, because none of them paid no heed. Jessabelle began to squirm against the man's hold.

"Quit your squirming!" The soldier growled.

Oh, Jane had heard quite enough, even though there were some days that she wished that she never met Jessabelle she was her best friend, and no one man-handeled her friend like that. She clenched her hands into fists, and commenced storming towards the guard and give him a piece of her mind, but the man in green quickly blocked her passage with a strong arm corded with muscle. He turned, finally deciding to face her, and allowing her a good look at his face for the first time. His hair was blond, soft, and a lovely golden like wheat. His light blue eyes glittered with mirth, and his jaw was tight, strong, as if he were holding back laughter. There were very few men that Jane had seen throughout her lifetime who could compare to this rugged stranger's handsomeness. He smiled at her confused expression as she studied his face.

"Now now Jane. You must not let that wicked temper of yours get the better of you."

Jane's eyes widened in astonishment. Only three people had ever addressed her by her first name. Jane felt her lips curl high into a joyous smile, and her heart began to quiver with excitement like and old bird who discovered he could fly again.

"Do I know you?"

She asked, trying to make sure if it was truly him. It had been so long since she had last seen her friend.

"Well. I was hoping you would, but if you don't then you can simply call me, fairy boy."

Jane cried out in delight, and found herself dropping her basket and throwing her arms around him.

"Oh Link it **is** you!"

The adult Link laughed, as he hugged her back. They must have remained in that embrace for quite some time, for when they parted they had a rather large audience or curious spectators. Realizing this, Jane quickly composed herself, and collected her basket as her cheeks flushed a deep red. Link coughed deep in his throat, obviously feeling uncomfortable also.

"Shall we go up to the castle then? I am sure that Zelda is dying to see you again."

Jane caught the spark in Link's eyes at the mention of her cousin's name.

"I would like that. But, what about your keeper, Jessabelle?"

Jane frowned, her giddyness from seeing her old friend again disapaiting. Even though she was happy to see Link again, she couldn't just leave Jessabelle with that creep.

"I guess I better go find her, I don't like the idea of her staying in the company of that man. "

"He didn't seem the type to do any serious damage." Link said.

"Well...lets just say that Jessabelle is not the only one I am worried about. She's not my keeper for nothing." Link let out a bellow of laughter, and she was almost taken aback by it. It was a beautiful laugh. It was warm, contagious, and it had the same property as his blue eyes. Soft. He had a blue eyed voice.

"Well, then shall I be a gentleman and assist you in this quest?" He asked, extending his arm in a crooked position. His white toothed grin was a dare for her to take it. Jane grinned slyly, as she started to slip her hand into his hold, but then quickly withdrew, suprising him.

"Why yes my good fellow, you may, but I'm not four in case you didn't notice. You can carry my basket though." She said, handing him the basket filled with eggs, honey, and some herbs. Link sighed, eyeing the basket in his hands wearily.

"You've always been the bully Jane."

She waved her hand nonchalantly. "Well, the gentlemen should carry a lady's things, don't you think?"

"I guess so." He said, but then he offered his arm again. "Come on, let's go find her."

Jane smiled, and this time snaked her arm around Link's. How good it was to see him again. Arm in arm, the two finally reunited friends made their way through the crowd.

* * *

All Jane could feel was night. Not that anyone wouldn't know how that feels. What does night feel like? Well for one thing everyone takes it a different way. Some may find it cold. Others may find it frightening, and some may not take a liking to it at all, but that was not Jane.

Jane loved the night, to her it was more of a lover then anything.

It was when she felt most at home with herself. This was not because she liked to hide herself in the shadows, or because her servants would be asleep at this time, and not up and bothering her with every spare second they obtained throughout their daily lives, nor was it because she liked to be alone. It was because every time the sun set, and the moon rose full and beautiful like a woman with child into the night sky in a glowing, motherly, biological perfection, Jane could always look up into the stars, up into the never ending black with never-ending stories and pretend, that she was someone else, or anywhere else.

It was not that she didn't like herself, or her status or the people around her, in fact she was quite content with her life as a Lady belonging to the Hylian Kingdom. It was just that...she left incomplete, like she was missing something. Like there was something out there, just outside the reaches of her powerful grasp, that was waiting for her, and that she had been waiting for all her life, and at night, she can finally imagine that she had it.

Jane sighed low and hung her head in restlessness. True she was indeed tired, but she could not find the calmness she sought to sleep. It was perhaps because she was unaccustomed to her surroundings at her cousin's castle, or to the warm, murky and ripe air of the valley, instead of her mountain air.

At that sudden moment a fall breeze came gusting into the room, a cool, incredible breeze. Jane quickly tilted her head back, raised her arms and unveiled her legs, breathing in, absorbing the seconds of rapture she could steal from mother nature. When the wind died, Jane allowed her arms to go slack, and her body to purr in relaxation. Her hand came in contact with a hard wooden object. Jane shifted upon the bed to see that her hand lay upon the mask that she had forgotten to return to Link that afternoon. When they had embraced in the market, he must have accidentally dropped it into her basket.

The mask was of a peculiar design. It was pale, and looked like that of a Hylian man, but strange marking's decorated the surface. Jane had only realized this when she had returned to her room that evening to get dressed for dinner, but she had forgotten to bring it back down to Link. Jane sighed. Oh well, she would just return it to him tomorrow morning. Jane smiled in spite of herself. Link was so consumed by Zelda, and she by him, that a mask would defiantly go unnoticed.

"Well, it looks like tonight, that it's just you, I, and Jessabelle."

Who at the moment was snoring so loudly she could be heard all the way down the hall.

As Jane studied the mask better she noticed a thin, but long crack that ran from it's forehead all the way to it's chin. What in the world….?

A snap echoed through her room, causing Jane to jump and twirl towards her open window. Silhouetted curtains blew in the breeze, but nothing more. Nothing. It was nothing. Jane was about to breath a sigh of relief when a black hand suddenly enclosed itself upon her mouth. Jane's scream was stuffed down her own throat. The vile, nauseating voice of the hard hand's owner hissed in her ears.

"Quick. Get the mask."

Another voice emerged from the darkness, a cold voice which could not possibly belong to a Hylian, or any other sort of creature she was familiar with.

"Where is it?" It hissed.

"On top of the bed."

There was a scuffling, but not like footsteps. No, those weren't footsteps at all. It was like a scraping, as if Jane was so frightened that she felt like she was going to faint.

"Got it." Said Cold Voice.

"Good let's go."

"But what about the girl? She will alert them if we just leave."

"Then we'll take her with us!" The stranger behind her snapped. She sensed that he was holding as firm a grip on his patience as he was her mouth. "She might be useful to us yet."

"I can defiantly find a use for a woman who looks like that." Chuckled the other voice.

Jane whimpered in the man's grasp. She would _not_ be taken. The desert would freeze over before she allowed that to happen. She stuggled as hard as she could, trying to knock her captour off balance, but she had no such luck.

"Hold still bitch!" Her captor growled and held her tighter. She felt herself being dragged towards the window. Instead, Jane closed her eyes tight as her mind screamed out to any other who may be listening.

_Zelda. Link….someone please help me. I'm being kidnapped! _

"Hurry up! Bag her and lets get out of here before someone wakes up!"

Jane's body was jerked violently, and the hand that had been holding her silent left her.

**"ZELDA!" **Was the last thing she screamed before, her hands were roughly grasped and tied painfully tight together, and something was pulled over her head turining her whole world black.

* * *

"Put her there, until I can find a good spot to stash her in." Growled Hard Hands from outside of Jane's world of the black bag.

Jane was then whisked off her feet, by arms so hard and cold that her insides seemed to turn to ice. She was then dumped onto a cold, wet surface.

"By the Goddesses; she is certainly heavier then she appears." Groaned Cold Voice, the whistling of fabric giving away that fact that he must be rubbing his shoulder. Some evil part of her was satisfied that she had perhaps given her kidnapper some permanent damage, but that quickly faded when the sounds of footsteps began to approach her, clear and evident.

"Should we take of the bag?" Asked Cold Voice. "She has a pretty face, nothing like that should be hidden."

Hard Hands hummed, as if contemplating whether to or not. Personally, Jane did not want to see her kidnappers. Ignorance was bliss, and she would prefer not to see who she, in fact, had to deal with. True, it was cowardice on her part, but she was so frightened at the moment that she didn't care if she had the courage of a toddler.

"I don't think we should."

"Why? We are already at your lair, aren't we? It's not like she can tell anyone where it is or how to get here."

"No." Snapped Hard Hands.

"But…"

"An intelligent person can find this place, with the simple knowledge of the texture of the walls around us. And this woman, does not strike me as a fool."

"But once the Oni is released…will it matter?"

Oni? What was an Oni? Thought Jane. What could these men…or creatures, possibly want with something called an Oni? There was silence between her kidnappers now, and Jane did not dare breath, so to not bring attention to herself.

Cold Voice spoke first.

"It won't be long now, will it? Just until the full moon's light touches the first rays of the sunrise…then the Oni's power shall be released."

Hard Hands grunted affirmatively. Jane's hands tightened, her wrists straining against the painful cords. Whatever the Oni was, it didn't sound good, and what it released, sounded even worse.

_She had to get out of here!_

* * *

Lamplight wickedly licked the stable walls as Link saddled Epona. His nerves shot, and his sleep disrupted, he yanked her saddle strap a little too tight, causing the agitated mare to snort at him in anger. Strapping his shield to his back, and his sweat earned sword to his side, Link mounted the fiery mare. A pale, and gentle hand was placed on the strong gold gauntlet of his forearm, with a shattering intimacy, that if Link were not sitting already, he would have been brought to his knees by it. He looked into the blue, wet, crystalline eyes of Princess Zelda.

"Please, be careful Link." She whispered, her voice betraying all her sorrow and worry.

The feeling was defiantly mutual. He had finally returned his princess, and now only to ride away from her again. Link, however tried to betray no emotion, to appear strong to the fragile woman before him.

"Don't worry Princess. I will return Jane safe to this castle. You have my word."

Link then held fast for Epona's mane and slapped the mare's back. Epona nickered with annoyance, but knew that she must make haste with her swift hooves. Before Link could make it out of the barn, Zelda chased after him, stopping him and the horse.

"And do I have your word Link, that you will make it back to me safely?"

As Link looked into Zelda's eyes, he finally realized why she was so beautiful to him. It was because he knew that he couldn't have her. Because every time he saw her, it would only be for a fleeting moment, and not nearly long enough for him. She was beautiful _because_ she was always within his grasp, but always unreachable. Like life, she was more beautiful because he knew that she would not last for an eternity in his world. Link swallowed regret and pain, a tang at the back of his throat.

"You have my word."

Zelda's eyes glistened in relief, as hot silver tears escaped them, turning to liquid diamond on her cheeks.

"Thank you Link."

Then, Link urged Epona forward one more time, before he disappeared into the night, in search for his good friend, the cousin of the woman he loved.

* * *

Time was indistinguishable at this moment, but Jane knew that it would be soon dawn. The restlessness of her kidnappers supported her theory. They had not removed her sight impairment, but nor did they harm her. But that didn't stop Jane from wriggling against her restraints, and thinking up of ways to escape. Gods she hopped that Link or Zelda had heard her cry for help, and that at this very moment, they were coming to rescue her. Suddenly, Cold Voice cried out, causing Jane to jump on her cold spot on the stone floor.

"Hey look! The mask! I-I-I-I-I-It's glowing!"

Hard Hands said nothing.

"Look! The Crack is getting bigger! Look! Look! Look!"

"I am not blind you fool! Stop stating the obvious!" Snapped Hard Hands.

Whatever was happening, was no ordinary event. Jane could feel the air in the room turn thicker, all the hair on her body grew hard, electrified, and stood on end. Her heart began to beat quicker. Something…powerful was coming.

"It's almost breaking! Quick! Put it on!"

Shouted Cold Voice to Hard Hands.

A fissure of pure energy erupted and spilt all over the room, hitting Jane with no warning, and nailing her square on the chest. It sent a nauseating wave through her stomach and almost had her vomiting into her prison. Jane gasped for air, as the suffocating feeling grew harsh and unbearable. Soon, more and more fissures of power began hitting her body repeatedly, causing Jane to shake violently. She collapsed onto her side, and curled up into a ball. What was happening to her? She had no strength left to scream!

"Now! **NOW!**"

Shrieked Cold Voice.

Then, all was silent. The power seized to flow through the air, and not a soul in the room dared to move or breath. Jane's body continued to shake, her eyes, even though useless were wide with panic, and her heart was beating so fast that it was almost painful. Was it over? Had it been done? What was going to happen to her now? Her body a wreak, and the uncertainty of her fate had Jane on the verge of tears. She choked on her own saliva, as her eyes burned with salt and water. She _would not _cry. She could not show any weakness, for that was what these kind of people fed off of. She** couldn't **cry.

Suddenly, an explosion of power, a thousand times greater then before, exploded. Cold Voice shrieked a shrill cry of terror, as Hard Hands could be heard screaming in pain. The power fissure was so enormous this time, that Jane was thrown back, until her back made a painful acquaintance with the wall, or whatever the hard, solid structure was behind her back. Jane cried out, as a terrible pain ripped through her back, squished hands, and down her legs. She clenched her hands into fists and gritted her teeth so hard, that she felt as if her jaw may snap off. Her mind buzzed with panic, for she could not see what happened and what was going on now. The pure energy still bubbled in the air. It was raw, it was primitive, almighty…and masculine. Through all the pain, Jane found herself suddenly become increasingly aware of her femininity, and that she was the only one, in a room with something that possessed the aura of a God. Cold Voice was not gasping, his voice a high pitched pant of terror.

"W-w-who a-a-a-a-are you?"

The new voice that followed, brought Jane's entire body to an stand still. It was deep, commanding, and undeniably male. It sent violent shivers up and down Jane's body in such a provocative way that she had never experienced beforehand in her life.

"I am, the Oni."


	3. Chapter 3: Desire

**~Masquerade~**

**Chapter III**

**Desire**

_"Your Name...Desire. Your Flesh...on fire. Your mouth...temptation. Your skin...sensation."  
-Queen of the Damned (plus a little extra from me.)_

**

* * *

  
**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUALLY SUGGESTIVE CONTENT! IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH THAT THEN PLEASE DON'T READ IT. Thank you.**

Freedom. The context behind the word is overrated and over wanted. People wanted freedom from their superiors, their parents, family, society, other people…but truly, it is not exactly _freedom_ which they seek. That's just the excuse they use when they are too scared to risk it all and follow their dreams. So what really is freedom? Well, he has never been sure exactly, but right now, he felt a hell of a lot closer to it then he had ever been in the last five thousand years.

The deity lifted his head in pure bliss, feeling the cool night air sliding sensually over his cheeks and hair in a priceless satin wave. Delicious, wondrous. He opened his eyes slowly, large pearl white orbs glossed over in disbelief. He was finally free of that retched bind. At last he was able to finish his business with Din.

"I shall see you soon fire goddess." Said the fierce deity, sending his oath into the unlimited premises of the universe.

A sudden shuffle of feet broke the Oni's concentration, and he lowered his head, shifting his gaze to the tiny Hylian who had dared asked for his calling. The tiny red haired man scampered, or rather scrambled across the room in a panic, only increasing his strife when Oni's eyes befell him. The Hylian reached for something that had only just come to the deity's attention. A blindfolded and wrist tied young woman, who whimpered softly when she was roughly grabbed by the side, and slammed in place in front of the Hylian man, like a human shield.

"You kill me, and the girl dies too."

For the fear reflected in his eyes, the Oni was quite surprised at the man's calm tone of voice. But it would not remain that way for long.

"What makes you think that I care if the girl dies?"

To prove his point the Oni lifted his enormous sword and pointed it towards them. The little man squeaked in horror, and further hid behind the woman.

"Please…don't kill me." Oni rolled his eyes in disgust. Pitiful, absolutely pitiful. A full grown man whimpering like a child…no worse, a dog.

The white orbs then cast themselves upon the woman; she sat there, blindfolded, helpless to his gaze. Her hair fell long, up to the small of her back, and was unkept, but lovely all the same. It was a black so fine, like black onyx gems, full and wavy, a treasure all on it's own. Her skin was unblemished by wart or mole, and she was lush like honey in it's prime. She was not as small as the women he was used to, for she did possess a slight belly, large breasts and firm thighs; but something about her plump, and yet, whole appearance made him ache.

"And you woman? You do not beg for your life?"

The woman tensed slightly when she was addressed, which did not come as a surprise to the deity, it was plainly obvious she was a hostage here, but she did not answer. The silence stretched on, before the Oni was forced to speak again.

"Well?" Growled the Oni, growing impatient.

He was very used to having people do whatever he wished of them, it was not often that anyone denied his requests…actually this was the first time. Perhaps the reason of her resistance was because she couldn't see him in all his fierce glory.

"It would be pointless to grovel, knowing you would take my life anyway. I prefer to die with my dignity intact." She replied, her voice not over a whisper.

Something hard hit the Oni, like a punch in the stomach, and it swirled there, then exploding, traveling all around, dancing in the nerves of his body. The sensation was incredible, something he had never felt before. _Her voice. _His expression must have darkened considerably, because the little Hylian man squirmed behind the girl, burying his face behind her shoulder, snaring the deity's attention away from the woman.

"Please! Please don't kill me!" He cried, his desperate pleas non becoming.

_So much for the shield idea._

The Oni, however, ignored him. He realised that he did not have time to waste standing around here and talking to these mortals, there was something that he had to do, and that something was not here. Din. Oni looked down at his body. Where the power goddess resided he couldn't enter with this dead weight, this mortal container. Closing his eyes, the Oni concentrated. Using the unlimited powers locked within himself for far too long, he began to separate his immortal soul from the prison of his mortal body.

"AH!" Shrieked the man.

Oni opened his eyes, the white light flowing over and out of his body casting eerie shadows against the stone walls of the room, power flooded through his veins, pounded against his temples. His transformation was almost complete; and then he would make Din pay for the five thousand long years of darkness that he had to endure. On the verge of completion, the Oni eyed the woman, who had now been tossed carelessly aside, and was slowly attempting to get on her feet, as best she could with her hands behind her back. A pity, that she would have to die, because no one in this room would survive the explosion of pure energy released once he separated his two halves. She was indeed lovely, a noblewoman for sure; her family would most likely miss her dearly.

"AHHH! GET ME **OUT** OF HERE!"

But the man's cry was extinguished, as the fierce deity was finally free. He threw his head back in true bliss as he felt his spirit separate from his body in a smooth wave. He was finally restored to his rightful form. Now he would soar up into the heavens, beyond the sky, and into the sacred realm, where Din was. Oni opened his eyes, and smirked.

"Ready or not Din, here I come."

He launched himself up, through the roof…up…up…up, until suddenly his spirit came to a complete stop. His stop was so forceful that he was yanked back several feet, and soon found himself floating inside the room again. Astonished, the fierce deity looked around in confusion searching for what on earth was stopping him, but when his eye caught the glisten of amber, he knew. The amber chain was looped around his ankle, perfectly tight and restraining. Oni followed the length of the chain with his deity eyes, down to the floor of the room in which his body lay, and there was the most astonishing thing of all. The chain ended, snugly wrapped around the woman's ankle. She stared up at him with frightened, wide eyes. Her blindfold and most of her clothes have been disintegrated off her flesh from his transformation, but her body seemed intact, which was impossible…she shouldn't have survived…unless…unless; they were linked. Soul to soul, like a pair of leggings, made to forever exist with the other, and exceeding a purpose when alone. If that were true, if he was bonded to this woman, then his spirit could never reach Din without the woman's death. The Oni roared in fury, knowing all too well who had done this. The glowing red of the chain practically screamed the culprits name. He glared at the roof which concealed the heavens before him.

"Damn you." He snarled.

If Din thought that she was going to stop him just by bonding his soul to that of a pathetic mortal woman, then she was sadly mistaken. His revenge most certainly meant more to him then this Hylian's life. Suffering no side effects of hesitation, Oni launched himself foreword again, about to smoothly rip the woman's soul out of her body, about to end her meaningless life, but then the unthinkable happened…again. He was snapped back and this time, his spirit came crashing back into his body, back into the prison he so eagerly despised. He could feel his flesh extend outwards, welcoming his spirit back with soft, bloody fingers. The weight of his fleshy eyelids as he opened them made his body shake in fury. No, he was almost there! This could not be happening! Lifting his body, he panted in an inextinguishable rage, his eyes befell the terrified woman.

She had her body pressed against the wall, her hands were still tied behind her back, her hair and legs covered every single piece of her dignity from his gaze, her forest green eyes were wide with fear. By the goddesses he was going to kill her with his own hands. A shame, a pity, a waste of life, but necessary. It was not his fault, or her fault for that matter, the she would have to suffer this fate, the woman was just an unfortunate casualty in the wrong place at the wrong time. Now that he had returned to his physical state, the amber chain had disappeared from this earth, leaving no more such trace of an existence as a cloud floating in the sky; but he knew that it was still there, and would forever remain so as long as that girl's soul belonged to her. Determined, pissed off, and feeling absolutely no mercy, the Oni stomped harshly towards the woman, making her entire body cringe with each step he took. He was about to reach for her when the door leading into the circular room burst open, and Oni watched as the very last man on earth he wanted to see emerged through it.

Link, the Hero of time.

"Son of a bitch." Oni cursed to himself. That goody two shoes just had to show up didn't he? The young Hylian boy swiftly entered the room, sword and shield drawn and ready for action, his ocean blue eyes scanned the room, swiftly darting a surprised look from the Fierce Deity then to the woman. His eyes sharpened into angered pools when he befell her and her state.

"Jane! Are you alright?!"

The woman's eyes glossed with tears of relief, but she did not shed a single one.

"Do I bloody look all right Link?" She choked out, plump lips pulling back into a smile.

The Hero's face became one of sympathy, with a hint on embarrassment. It was painfully obvious that he was most uncomfortable with seeing this woman in her nude state. But to the hero's credit, he assumed a protective position between the woman and the Oni, the master sword a menacing weapon in his hand.

"Fierce Deity..."

The Fierce Deity would hear non of it.

"Go home, Hero of Time. Bed your princess, drink your wine, and protect your land. I have no quarrel with you. All I want is the woman."

"I am afraid that I can't allow that. Jane is my friend, and is as precious to me as any."

"Then I am afraid that I am just going to have to kill you Hero of Time."

The Hero assumed a perfect fighting stance blue eyes piercing, portraying a wisdom that surprised even the Fierce Deity.

"You can try."

But then the battle ended before it even began. The woman expelled a soft groan, and the Oni's eyes fell upon her. She attempted to stand, her tied arms trembled madly as her legs struggled to left her body up. She fell the first time, but she tried again, and soon found herself on her feet. Her forest gaze then fell upon the Deity.

His body stirred.

The sight of her there was and at a woman's most vulnerable, but with eyes that imitated the strength of the eyes of long forgotten warriors. It succeeded in freezing him in place. All he could do was watch as she slowly made her way towards him, her breasts bobbing with potency with every step she took, thighs scissoring, the succulent sound of flesh upon flesh made the Oni's body become hard and hot, want pooled in his groin, swirling all around his body. It had been quite the while since he had last indulged in the pleasures of the skin, and it was a surprise that he should even be thinking of it considering the situation he was in, and the burning revenge towards Din that still held his heart with sharp clutches. But this woman was exceptional, curvy…desirable.

She was close to him now, no more then a few inches, and he towered over her, she was no more the size of a growing youth next to his stature, but her height was not what concerned him at the moment. She gazed at him for a moment, like a child in wonder, those eyes of hers holding no reflection of his face whatsoever. They were an infinite green to drown and to die in.

"Good night Fierce Deity." She whispered, rising, standing on her tip toes, pushing herself upwards, until her lips brushed ever so softly, and ever so sweetly against his.

_It was not enough._

The Oni growled with lust and grabbed the woman, his large hands entrapping her hips, bringing her soft, hot body flush to his, aching to feel it pressed to his own naked one, his arousal nestled itself quite perfectly upon her navel. He deepened the kiss considerably, drinking the sweet nectar of her feminine mouth, taking her all in.

_By the Goddesses she was delicious._

The first ripe fruit in the autumn; something to savour. He pressed her closer to himself still, gaining a overwhelmed hybrid of both a moan and a gasp from her. His heart raced ferociously as he imitated what he wanted to do with her naked with their mouths. Penetrate and retreat, in and out, swirl and glide. But then curiously, his head began to spin, and the strength was completely sucked out of his body, as if he had just finished fighting a war. His heart pounded and his stomach clenched painfully. So tired…he had become…so tired. He opened his eyes, to see the woman pull away, her lips red and wet, her eyes glowing with the discovery of arousal, but unfortunately, he could not fuel that fire to the point of fireworks. Oni's world turned dark, and he passed out.

* * *

Link's jaw was hanging so wide open, that his chin brushed the floor, as he watched the Fierce Deity fall to the floor, completely unconscious. Jane watched as the god lay motionlessly before her for a moment, before she released a sigh on undeniable relief. She then turned to Link.

"And that is why, I have never kissed a man in my entire life."

Link was completely speechless. Dumbfounded. It was as if his brain had just been shut off.

Jane walked towards him.

"Now can we please go home?"

Her eye lids were dropping and her body sagging with exhaustion. Link quickly rushed to support her before she fell to the ground.

"Thank you." She sighed, almost too tired to talk.

"But…how…you…he…unconscious…"

Jane smiled weakly at Link's confusion.

"If you please, I will explain to you later. I just want to go back to the castle."

Link nodded, trying very hard not to replay the scene he just witnessed over and over again in his mind.

"Of course."

Because she was far to weak to walk, Link scooped her up in his arms and tried his hardest not to look at her naked body. Swallowing nothing, he began to take her outside, to where Epona was waiting.

"Wait…"

Link stopped, and looked down at her. Jane's eyes were nearly closed now, her

"What is it?"

"The Deity. He must come with me. I'm afraid that we are bonded."

"Bonded? I don't understand…"

But then she didn't have to explain. Link was jerked to a stop, and a flash of amber caught his eye. An elegant chain had wrapped itself perfectly around Jane's ankle. Link followed the chain to find it's twin end wrapped around the Oni's ankle.

"What the…"

Jane filled in.

"I don't understand what this is either, but it appears only when it has reached it's limit, and disappears again once the length is not strained; so wherever he goes, I go."

Link groaned under his breath. Oh great. This night turned out to be worse then he could have ever imagined.

* * *

**Author's Note:** That my friends is the end of Chapter 3!!!! I honestly hope that you all have enjoyed it. And I would also like to thank all of you which have reviewed! Thanks you guys! The next chapter is coming your way soon!!!!


	4. Chapter 4: Perverted Maids

**Masquerade**

**Chapter IV**

**Perverted Maids**

**)(  
**

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took so long to update guys, but hey, at least it's here. This chapter doesn't have much action in it at all, it's more of a follow up to the next chapter which will defiantly have more excitement in it. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter! And a big thanks to everyone who reviewed! *Huggles.*

* * *

By all the common sense in the universe Jane should have been feeling terrified at this very moment, or at the very least, moderately concerned.

Sadly though, she felt nothing of the sort. In fact, the things that were chasing themselves around in her mind were the very last things that she should be thinking about. But her mind was in an endless daze, a dream, a fantasy with mist and wonders. She couldn't think straight.

Jane shook her head in irritation, the messy and insecure bun resting behind her head which had been hastily made several hours earlier came dangerously close to undoing itself.

She let out a huff of air, and promptly stared out of the open window, trying to regain her calm composer.

It was a beautiful, yet dreadfully hot summer morning. The sun was already high in the sky and it's molten heat gave no mercy to any of the human beings bellow it. Even the stone castle was boiling.

Jane eyed her sweat stained hand wearily. It was so hot that she wouldn't be surprised if the stone walls caught fire.

Gathering the strength that she could in this energy sucking heat, Jane stood from her seating position and slowly made her way to the solitary dresser to the far left of the room. Upon the dresser sat a glass bowl filled to the brim with lukewarm water. It had been brought to her merely half an hour before in it's original ice cold state, but now it was next to useless.

Rolling up the sleeves of her dress, Jane gently soaked her hands in the water, then cupped them, bent down and splashed water upon her face. She smoothed the transparent mask over her cheeks, then slowly brought her hands to the back of her neck, sighing in relief as the water began to relieve her of some heat…but it was not enough. Unable to stand the torturing heat any longer, Jane removed her heavy dress, leaving her in nothing but her sweat covered undergarment. She sighed in relief and resumed bathing herself as best as she could.

A sudden groan rumbled from the other side of the room.

Startled, Jane quickly turned to face the culprit. The Oni lay unconscious upon the solitary bed, his head rolling back and forth along the white pillow, his eyes shut tight and his body tight and strained. His breath emerged in short gasps through rosy parted lips; the sweat was plainly evident rolling across his flushed face.

Jane couldn't help but groan in despair.

_'Oh great, and now the fever kicks in…perfect timing.'_

This was defiantly not good. He had now just developed the fever that came as a consequence to one of her kisses, and in the middle of a bloody heat wave to boot.

As she watched him weakly struggle upon the bed, she knew that she was going to have to do everything in her power in order to cool his body down or he was going to be in big trouble.

She swallowed, thinking of what that implied. Maybe she could call Jessabelle to come and do it instead…but then there was the possibility of the Oni waking up, and that could place Jessabelle's life at risk, which was something that Jane would not allow.

The Oni groaned again, his face was now so drenched in sweat that it appeared that he had just emerged from a body of water.

Jane inhaled and exhaled slowly, trying to calm her racing brain.

_'You are acting childish Jane. This man is sick by your doing and right now he needs your help, so just suck it up, go over there and do what you have to do.'_

Gathering her determination, Jane boldly grabbed the water bowl off the dresser, and made her way to the Oni, taking long determined steps. Jane placed the water bowl upon the chair she just previously inhabited, bent her body over the bed, and hesitated.

The truth was, even though she was of age to have experience in these things, she had never in her life seen a man more naked then his torso. She had also never undressed a man before. She was the clueless virgin that everyone knew she was. A person deprived of knowledge of the flesh, an unbudded rose, a sweet innocent…and she hated it. She hated being the clueless girl who knew nothing about midnight encounters or passion. She was always so envious of Jessabelle and her other friends who would sneak out into the night with their lovers, experiencing loving embraces as they ravished each other, only to return and torment her with their tales of fantastic love that she had not yet obtained. She knew nothing of men, and thus, they wanted nothing to do with her.

The Oni growled this time, his leg pitching off the bed weakly, awaking Jane from her stream of self pity.

She frowned, angry with herself.

_'Farore, Jane…stop being so pathetic and just do your job.'_

Then without another second of hesitation, Jane reached for the brown belt snuggled around the Oni's waist, and with shaky fingers, undid it.

She paused then, soaking in the silent victory before resuming her task again. In what seemed like hours, but must have been mere minutes, she had the Oni completely exposed upon the bed, with only the white bed sheet covering everything that made him male.

Jane tossed his clothes to the foot of the bed and couldn't help but smile to herself. This was a great victory for her; a definite step out of her comfort zone and she had done it more gracefully then she had expected.

Running on the high of this new revelation, Jane decided that it would be best if she bathed the Oni as well, his body was covered in sweat. She placed her palm upon his forehead, gently pushing aside the platinum hair that was stuck there.

He was still burning up, which meant that she needed to cool him down even more.

Stepping away from the bed, she marched to the heavy wooden door which blocked off the secluded room from the rest of Hyrule Castle and it's inhabitants. Jane opened the door, stuck her head out and was quickly confronted with one of the guards who was standing outside her door. He had been placed there by Zelda in order to make sure that once the Oni woke up that she would at least have some sort of protection if things became violent.

The guard quickly abandoned his statue like post, and bent down towards her, ear at the ready, eyes blank and ready to soak up any orders.

"Do you mind doing me a quick errand? I would if I could, but I'm stuck here you see…"

"Yes, I have been informed of the situation. Unfortunately, I am under strict orders to not leave my post for any reason. I'm sure you understand that."

Jane nodded politely at the guard. Well at least he was dedicated.

"I understand that, but this is an errand that I am in great need for."

"Of course my Lady, and it shall be attended to."

The guard then receded from his bent position, opened his mouth and yelled out at the top of his lungs.

**"TOAD!!!!"**

Jane jumped from the sudden outburst, her heart pounding fiercely as her ears rang from the shout. She quickly snatched a look back and was relieved to see that the scream did not awaken the Oni from his deep slumber. She turned back to the guard.

"You have a mighty set of tonsils on you soldier."

She guard smiled, yellow teeth encrusted with what must have been his breakfast was displayed neatly between his lips.

"I used to be the town's announcer, but then I enlisted into the royal guards." He said with a mighty proud air.

Jane smiled back politely and nodded.

"Why did you decide to switch professions?" She asked, pretending to seem interested if only to help pass away the time.

"Get more of the lasses this way."

Jane's smile was quickly switched to a annoyed frown, her brows furrowing. She never thought that she would ever live to see it, but here was Jessabelle in male form.

"A reason if there ever was any." She replied drolly.

"Best reason I ever had." He said, attempting to eye her discreetly, however failing miserably.

Jane forced herself not to roll her eyes. He was dedicated all right.

The faint pitter patter of footsteps was soon audible as they bounced off the castle walls and in no time at all a small boy turned the corner and ran up to meet them. The boy had shining blonde hair styled in a messy mushroom like cut, a lanky bodily figure, and the largest eyes and mouth she had ever seen on a youth. In all honestly, his appearance reminded her of nothing other then a toad. Quite ironic that it was actually his name.

"Y-yes sir? What d-do you need sir?" The boy panted, his hands resting upon his bent knees.

"The Lady here needs an errand boy." Said the guard.

"Yes. I would like a wash cloth and a towel, as well as a bucket of ice water please."

"I-is that all my Lady?" The flushed boy mustered from his exhausted body.

"Yes. That is all."

And with that the boy took off once more.

* * *

The castle garden was completely deserted in this heat, save three individuals who were resting under the shade of a large and ancient oak tree which was planted firmly in the center of the gardens.

Princess Zelda, Link, and Impa sat silently together, neither looking at the other, instead all of them looking at the sky, each one with anxiety plainly read on their faces.

"How could this happen?"

Zelda whispered into the horizon, as if she were directing her question to the goddesses themselves.

Impa did not reply, instead she silently stared off into nothing, yet it seemed that her wise eyes could see everything that there was to be seen, her sharp intellect buzzing under her skull.

Link, desiring more then anything to reassure Zelda, reached over, brushing his strong, hard callused fingers against her pale, smooth and fragile ones.

"I'm sorry Zelda. I should have never brought the Fierce Deity to Hyrule. It was a stupid mistake on my part…and now Jane is in the middle of all this."

The Princess did not reply, but as she released the sky from her gaze and turned to look at her Hero of Time, words then became beyond needed.

"It is not our place to question fate. What we must be asking ourselves now is what do we do about it? Lady Twilight and the Oni are bonded and they can only be separated by the being who placed the bond in the first place. The only question is…who did it?"

Zelda and Link looked at Impa, who was still in the same position as before.

"Honestly, right now I could care less about who put the bond there. At the moment we have a demon deity under our roof that could turn our castle and the people within it into nothing but ruins and corpses. There must be _something_ we can do Impa! Leaving Jane to the Oni's mercy is hardly something that I would want to do. He's dangerous, and there is no telling what will happen when he wakes up." Zelda said, her blue eyes wide and overflowing with anxiety.

Link took her hand in his, feeling the tension in her body in the palm of his hand. He gently squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Don't worry Zelda, we will think of something."

"Besides…" Impa interrupted. "…who knows what will happen. He hasn't even waken up yet."

* * *

_'Think surface area, nothing but surface area, just the back of a horse, nothing amazing about it.'_

If that wasn't the biggest lie she told herself in her life, then she really needed to stop eating so many sweets and to get out there and exercise.

Because what she was feeling underneath her hands right now bypassed amazing and went straight into godly.

Good lord this was the stuff that all women dreamed of, this was what made love stories and love songs and tales of inextinguishable lust.

The Oni had stopped groaning and twisting in his sleep due to his gradually decreasing temperature since Jane started to gently bathe him, which was good, however as a result, Jane's temperature had started to gradually increase with every dip of the wash cloth into the crevasses of endless muscle displayed on the Oni's body. He was power in it's purest physical form.

She found her self repeatedly swallowing for no reason at all, as well as being unable to take her eyes off him, even when she needed to soak the wash cloth again. He was simply magnificent, a rare male specimen too demanding to ignore. It eventually got so bad, that Jane had to open her lips and start breathing through her mouth.

Thank Din that he wasn't awake, if he had been this task would have been much more embarrassing.

A sudden slam penetrated the room, scaring Jane and causing her to send the wash cloth flying onto the Oni's abdomen.

"How are you this morning my Lady? Feeling better I hope from last night's adventure?" There was a slight pause in Jessabelle's speech, as if she were evaluating something.

"Why the devil are you in noting but your undergarment?"

Jane rolled her eyes in aggravation and shook her head, deciding not to reply, grabbed the cloth and continued her task. She dipped the cloth into the water again and resumed.

"In case it has passed you're notice Jessabelle, it feels like a desert in here. As for my "adventure" I hope you realize that I was actually kidnapped last night. The least you could show is some concern."

Jessabelle made her way, rather nosily, into the room, slamming the door behind her with no regards for the sleeping god beneath Jane's fingertips.

"Well, why would I give you that if you were going to reject it any-"

Jessabelle's sudden loss of words caused Jane to look at her, only to find her standing next to her, positively agape. Her eyes were wide as dinner saucers, her mouth hanging open as if her jaw had been disconnected from her skull, like the drop off following the cliff.

"What?" Snapped Jane, fully aware of what exactly _it_ was.

"May the Goddesses strike me with lightening and throw me into the mouth of Death Mountain's crater, that is the **SEXIEST** man that I have _ever_ seen."

Jane felt a flush come to her face at the mention of the word that had been screaming in the confines of her mind since the very second she had begun bathing him.

"Jessabelle…"

"Oh dear, I think I'm going to die of heat stroke." Jessabelle said, fanning herself with both hands.

"Jessabelle…"

"I'm getting excited just by looking at him!"

"Jessabelle!"

Jessabelle jumped from Jane's sudden outburst, but quickly replaced her fright with annoyance.

"What?" She snapped, her voice having a very whip like effect, direct and precise.

"Could you please refrain from doing that? I'm trying to bring down his fever and you're not helping."

"But my Lady! This is not something that a woman comes by everyday!"

"That is indeed true but…"

"In fact…a woman does not come by this particular situation everyday does she? I do believe that I have a task at hand."

Jane sighed in relief, happy that Jessabelle had realized the gravity of the situation, and the need for seriousness. This was no time for bubbling hormones. Jane turned her back to the Oni and Jessabelle, bent down towards the bucket containing cold water and splashed some more on her face, followed by soaking the cloth up yet again. She turned back towards her maid.

"I'm glad you're going to take this seriously Je-"

**_Holy golden Goddesses. _**

Jessabelle had lifted the sheet which had been covering the Oni from the waist down, and had begun to relentlessly study the deity's male defining organs. Her head was nodding in approval, and she whistled low in her throat.

"Very…impressive…"

Jane's face was now redder then the reddest of every red in existence. Without thinking and before she could do anything else, she stormed up to Jessabelle and slapped her hands, causing her to gasp, drop the sheet and cover up the Oni once again. Jessabelle shot Jane a look which appeared to by a hybrid of disbelief and anger.

"What on earth are you doing? Have you no _dignity_? No _respect_?! He's unconscious for Nayru's sake!" Jane cried out, angry and flustered.

Jessabelle rubbed her pink hand gingerly, perceiving Jane with a look of ultimate annoyance.

"Which was why I took advantage of the situation. As if I was going to get another opportunity!"

Jane dropped the wash cloth on her chair, reached and grabbed Jessabelle's arm, pulling her gently along with her and towards the door.

"Thank you Jessabelle, but your survives are no longer required."

Jane had reached the door and opened it, then she pushed Jessabelle out.

"Now you wait just a minut-"

Jane felt no remorse nor any form of guilt when she slammed the door closed on her dearest friend's face.

She sighed in relief, resting her head against the door, as she heard the exaggerated huff of air that left Jessabelle's mouth, followed by the stomping of feet and growling about unfair masters.

She was gone, and now Jane was free to get the job over with, and then maybe she would be able to get some more rest. She was still very tired from last night.

However, she was about to have a change of plans.

A scalding hand suddenly clamped itself over her mouth, followed by her hands being swiftly captured in another hand and held firmly behind her back. Then a huge, hard and hot body pressed against hers; forcing her against the door as well as the air out of her lungs. Terrified, Jane began to jerk her body in an attempt to get free, but it was in vain. The awesome steel power holding her still made a mockery of her weak attempts of freedom. She suddenly felt a blast of heat on her cheek and realized that the Oni's mouth must have been right next to her ear, he spoke in hushed words that held incomprehensible power.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to kill you now."

* * *

And that is that! I hope you liked this chapter along with Jessabelle's silliness! XD She is an awesome character cause I swear that everyone knows a Jessabelle!


	5. Chapter 5: More Than Meets the Eye

**Masquerade**

**Chapter V**

**More than Meets the Eye**

_"Don't disturb the Beast,_  
_ The tempermental Goat,_  
_ The Snail,_  
_ while he's feeding on the Rose_  
_ Stay frozen, compromise_  
_ What I will I am"_

_-Rose by A Perfect Circle  
_

* * *

"_This was not meant to happen!" Din screeched, pulling at her hair in fury as she looked down into the liquid pool which was a window into the realm of the flesh. _

_Her sisters said nothing as they looked into the pool, both of their faces completely stoic. This infuriated Din even more._

"_My sisters, have you any idea how serious this is? The demon is bound to a mere Hylian girl and he is on the verge of killing her! He will be at our doorstep in mere minutes!" _

_Farore, the courageous sister, looked over at Din, her emerald eyes flashing with anger._

"_And you have no one to blame but yourself Din. In fact, when he gets here, you should be the one to open the door."_

_Din gaped at her sister, shocked at the venomous words that were just spoken; words that were cruel because they were true. It was her fault that they were in this situation. The worst part of it was that they had no one to rely on but themselves. All of those who were less powerful then them were terrified of the Oni and would not oppose him, while Din had done everything in her power to make sure that those that were more powerful than them, never knew of the Oni's existence. They had to deal with this threat by themselves. _

"_Are you saying that I should just let him kill me Farore? How could you say that to your own sister?"_

"_You know that I would sooner fight him myself before I allowed him to kill you Din."_

"_Really? I think you're lying. I think you can't wait to see him cut me into pieces." _

"_Sisters!" Farore and Din were instantly silenced by Nayru's soft, yet commanding voice. "This is no time to fight amongst ourselves."_

_Din looked away, focusing her gaze on the silver pool, her cheeks turning red from shame. "I'm sorry sisters. I'm just…so frightened."_

_Farore's hand landed on Din's shoulder, rubbing her sister softly._

"_I know Din. I'm sorry too. We are all frightened, this is not something that we feel often."_

"_No," Din agreed. "It is not."_

_The sisters were then quiet as they looked into the pool. The Oni had the woman to which he accidentally bonded in his grasp. The three Goddesses knew that all it would take now was a mere flick of his wrist and she would be dead and he would be free._

_Din bit her lip as she watched. Why had her plan not worked? It was fullproof. She knew that Link had dropped the mask which contained the Oni in the woman's basket. She knew that the woman was going to return it, and that once she did, Zelda was going to eventually come into contact with the mask. It was then that Din would release the seal and then bind the two souls together, forever locking the Oni in the realm of flesh, where he would be limited by his physical body, no where near as powerful as he could be. Something had gone wrong however, something that Din couldn't even predict. The mask had been stolen, and not only the mask but the woman as well. _

_Din eyed Nayru and Farore. The mask and the woman had been stolen, and then the Oni released. It was impossible for simple thieves to break her seal and release the Oni. Which meant that some other powerful force had to be involved. Someone must have sent those thieves, knowing exactly where the mask was and more importantly, how to open it. Could it have been one of her sisters? After all, Farore and Nayru were upset that Din was planning on binding the demon to Princess Zelda, which would have possibly resulted in the destruction of both the Princess and her Hero. Din carefully studied the faces of her sisters. No, she could not believe that they would have done such a thing. After all the stakes were too high. If her sisters had to chose between the lives of their chosen and their own lives, then there would be no question as to what the choice was…after all they could always pick new chosen. _

"_Do…do you think that there could possibly be someone other than ourselves involved?"_

_Nayru and Farore looked away from the shimmering pool and towards Din. Farore's expression sparkled with interest, while Nayru remained forever stoic. _

"_What do you mean Din?" Farore asked. Din swallowed, hoping that her sisters would not come to think that she was suspecting them, even if it was just a little bit._

"_I think that someone planned this. That someone sent those thieves to take the mask and the girl for the sole purpose of binding them."_

_Farore wrinkled her perfect nose, a gesture she subconsciously did when she disagreed. _

"_Robberies at Hyrule Castle are not uncommon, especially towards guests who are not as heavily guarded as the Princess." _

_Din acknowledged that fact with a nod, but continued her case. She was right, there was no doubt about it._

"_That is true Farore, however consider the fact that these thieves were able to release my seal."_

"_Your seal was breaking Din, anyone could have broken it, and if not the demon would have broken out of it himself."_

"_Even the weakest of my seals cannot be removed by mere mortals." _

_Farore was silent then, her fingers grazing her knee as she pondered. Farore was very easy to read. She gestured too much, allowing others to plainly see what she was thinking, and out of the three of them she had the quickest temper. Din glanced at her wise sister. Nayru on the other hand was impossible to read. Her thoughts or feelings rarely made an appearance, and if they ever did it was because she wanted them too. Although she was the kindest and wisest, she was also the most manipulative. Luckily, Nayru had her morals, her love for her sisters and her duty to maintain balance between realms through the Triforce. If she were not bound by these, she would have been a powerful enemy._

"_Sisters," Nayru spoke, gaining the attention of the other two. "I think that Din is right. There is someone else involved. But who exactly it is I cannot say."_

"_Could it be another god?" Asked Farore. Nayru sighed, looking back into the pool._

"_It could be, or it could even be a mortal, someone with a knowledge of the masks…it could be anyone."_

_Din raised her brows in disbelief, she then pointed at the pool in which the Oni and the woman were shown. _

"_What kind of mortal could possibly want that monster rampaging around? Clearly whoever this individual is, he or she wants the demon to roam free, and that is plain madness."_

"_I'm afraid you are incorrect sister." Nayru said. Din shook her head in disbelief. "How could I be wrong Nayru? The Oni ended up bonded to a mere mortal woman, one who is not affiliated with either you or me or Farore."_

_Nayru did not reply right away, and Din was itching to get an answer out of her wiser sister. _

"_Din. I think that this woman that your demon has bonded with, may be a little more than what she seems."_

_All sisters were silent, and they all stared into the pool, studying the woman._

"_What do you mean Nayru," Asked Farore "She is clearly a mortal woman. She possesses no sort of powers, no connection to spirits, the Triforce, or any other sort of power."_

_Din nodded, and the goddess of courage and power, looked to their sister of wisdom for guidance. Nayru however, merely shrugged._

"_I just think that this sequence of events may be a little more organized then you think my sisters. I just have a feeling that that girl is not of the common herd."_

_Din looked back into the pool. It didn't matter what Nayru said or thought. Regardless of who or what that woman was, if died then she was going to die as well. There was no way she was going to let that happen. Luckily, the goddess of power still had a few tricks up her sleeve._

_Suddenly, the three goddesses looked up, towards the ceiling of their temple, all was completely silent, and not one of them dared to breathe. _

"_He's coming." Farore whispered. Suddenly there was a shuffle of movement._

"_Quick Din, pour the water out of the fountain." Nayru ordered, to which Din immediately complied. She was up even before Nayru asked her._

"_He can't know what we have been doing." Din said, as she grabbed the small fountain, ran to a window, and threw the silver fluids outside._

_Then the three sisters returned to their seats. Farore sighed, relaxing her shoulders, Nayru remained immobile in her seat, completely stoic as always, and Din's entire body became tense with at the sound of heavy footsteps entering their temple._

_

* * *

_

As the Oni held the woman down, his head swam in a treacherous dizzying fog. His head pounded from a massive headache, and his entire body was devoid of all energy. He felt like absolute shit. He suppressed the urge to groan from exhaustion and resorted to leaning his body weight against the woman in front of him. This caused her to struggle even more, but again it was no use. While the Oni may have been weak, he was certainly more than capable of restraining a woman, and yet she still twisted and turned as she let out muffled cries of panic. The Oni sighed, he might as well get this over with. The sooner this woman was dead the sooner he could leave his sluggish fleshy form and exact his revenge. He released her arms, and she immediately made use of them. She planted them on the door which he held against her, and pushed, releasing her mouth from his palm. She then lunged for him, lips puckered, but he stopped her before she could knock him out with another one of her kisses.

Annoyed, the Oni quickly regained control of the situation by roughly grasping the woman's neck and slamming her against the door, knocking the breath out of her. Tears came to her eyes as she gasped for air, her hands grasping his wrist as her short nails dug into his skin.

"My Lady? Is everything alright?" Came a sudden voice from outside. The Oni growled in frustration. He should have known that they weren't alone. It would be a hassle if he had to fight more people then needed, especially if he was in this state.

The Oni then leaned down, pressing his lips to her ear, but before he spoke to her, he unconsciously inhaled her scent. Her skin emitted a heavy scent of sweat and woman. She didn't smell particularly good as far as flowers and bath soaps go, but her scent still managed to ignite his skin, sending hot pulses of arousal all over his body.

The Oni couldn't identify the source of his illogical attraction to the woman, but he didn't particularly care why he wanted her, he just knew that he did want with her, and that was all he needed. Unfortunately though, the Oni's anger was much more potent then his new found lust, and he would have his revenge as opposed to an orgasm which he could easily get from someone else.

A knock sounded on the door now, armoured fingers clanging against he hard oak.

"Lady Twilight?" Came the voice again, this time more suspicious. If the woman didn't answer him soon, he was going to break down the door.

"Listen to me," He whispered in her ear, resisting the urge to bite and lave the shell of her ear with his mouth. "You are going to tell that man out there that everything is alright and that he is not to come in."

When the woman didn't do as he said he tightened his grip on her throat, winning a breathless gasp from her.

"I'm not going to repeat myself." The Oni growled, pulling away from her ear so he could see her face.

The woman nailed him with a defiant stare, her eyebrows narrowed.

"I will not." She wheezed.

Clearly she knew that the only possibility of her escape was if the guard was able to get into the room. The Oni glared back at the defiant woman. The only person who had ever defied him was Din. This fact alone only served to anger him more, further strengthening his resolve to kill her.

"Lady Twilight!" The man shouted, this time banging the door more vigorously. The Oni heard a shuffle of metal feet outside the door.

"Come on. Help me break down the door!"

The Oni growled in utter irritation. Great, there was more than one. If they broke in, there was no way that the Oni could keep the woman under his grasp while fighting them off. He glared at the woman, who still remained completely defiant, glaring right back at him. It was clear that mere bullying was not going to sway her; the Oni was going to have to use a different approach.

"You know that I am more then capable of killing them. Your selfishness will result in the death of those men. Tell them what I told you, and there will be no unnecessary deaths."

The woman had no comeback to that, for she knew that it was true.

"Do it." The Oni ordered. The woman's lower lip trembled, as if she found it difficult to form words.

"Now." The Oni growled.

"Guards," She said weakly, he could feel her swallow under his palm. "Everything is alright. Stand at ease."

It was then that the woman started crying. Her eyes overflowed with salty tears and as she blinked they were released, falling down her face and landing on the Oni's arm, irritating his skin.

"Lady Twilight! Are you sure you are alright? You don't sound alright."

The Oni loosened his grasp on the woman, realizing that his tight grip caused her to sound hoarse and breathless. He then nodded towards the door, encouraging her.

"I'm alright. You just woke me from a nap. There is no need to worry." She said.

"That may be so my Lady but may you please open the door and show yourself? I need to see that you are alright."

The woman's eyes widened with panic, and she looked at the Oni, her eyes pleading, but for what he did not know.

"Go reassure them. But don't even think about running because if you do, I will kill you and them."

The Oni then released her, and spun her around to face the door.

"Just stick your head out. Don't open the door more than that."

She obeyed his orders. The woman opened the door and stuck out her head, telling the guards that she was indeed sound and that they could return to their posts. They inquired about her tears, but she merely told them that she had a nightmare and her tears were the reason why she was hesitant to answer the door. The guards reassured her, and asked her if she wanted company which she wisely refused. When she was finished she slowly closed the door. She did not turn to face the Oni, and instead rested her head against the wooden door, her shoulder's shook and she wrapped her arms around herself. Her tears however, did not sway the Oni in any way. Instead, he grabbed her arm and turned her towards him. Her eyes were red and puffy and she had bitten her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. She was utterly terrified.

"It is not my will to kill you woman. You are merely an obstacle, and because of that I will make it painless."

The woman did not say a word, instead she stared up at him, her entire body shaking as more tears escaped her eyes. The Oni had never seen anyone so pathetic and yet so brave. The woman before him was facing her death, but with fear rattling in her bones and tears flowing down her face. The Oni did not know whether he should feel disgusted or impressed.

"Just hurry up and do it." She said in a chocked voice.

Fulfilling her wish, the Oni grasped the woman's neck and slowly tightened his fingers. He would simply snap her neck, that was all that it was going to take, one quick little snap, and the revenge that he had been working so hard to obtain for thousands of years would finally be in his grasp.

The woman closed her eyes and let out a whimper. The Oni snorted.

"Pathetic." He whispered. He tightened his fingers.

And then excruciating pain. Pain unlike any that he ever felt. The Oni gasped, stars flashing before his eyes, and he quickly looked down at his ankle. The chain which bound his soul to the woman's had materialized once more, except this time it was on fire and it was shrinking.

"Curse…you…DIN!" The Oni roared, then threw the woman across the room as if she were a cauldron just taken off the fire. The second he had released her, the shackle loosened and then disappeared.

Damn it! Din had yet again, taken advantage of his form. Even though he was a god, he was undoubtedly limited by his fleshy exterior, and while he could take much more damage then others, he could only take so much of another god's power.

The Oni slumped against the foot of the bed, exhaustion catching up with him, his head spinning out of control. His fever, exhaustion and fresh pain on his ankle were taking it's tole. He was close to passing out. Out of the corner of his eye, the Oni caught a glimpse of the woman who was sitting across the room, in the same place where she landed after he threw her. She was panting hard and holding her throat. Tears still ran down her face as she looked at him in utter terror.

The Oni couldn't believe the woman's luck. He had been so close to killing her twice and both times she escaped with mere bruises.

"Looks like I'm going to have to find a way besides taking your life in order to free myself."

The woman did not respond to this in anyway. There was no joy in her eyes. She was like a fawn, completely immobile, afraid that if she made any movement, the beast would pounce on her. The Oni groaned as he tried to get up but found himself unable. He cursed his weakened body, as he tired to get up for the second time but then failed. The Oni then looked at the woman, who still didn't more from her spot. The Oni raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you going to get me into bed?"

* * *

Jane had never in her life felt such terror. The Oni was enormous, standing at seven feet at least, he was a colossal body of pure muscle and power, and when he had held her in his grasp, telling her that he was going to kill her, it was enough to make her delirious. Jane was actually surprised that she didn't faint.

"Well?" Prompted the Oni, his deep voice frightening her even more, but what frightened her most about him, even more than his undeniable power and ferocity was his eyes. Those empty orbs of white that could scarcely be said to hold a soul at all. And those eyes were staring right at her. Jane couldn't move.

"Woman," Sighed the Oni "I will not harm you. I am physically incapable of killing you so you have nothing to fear. Now come over here and help me onto the bed."

Jane swallowed, and slowly, very slowly, she moved her hand towards her cheeks and wiped away the remnants of her tears.

"W-" Jane had to clear her throat, her oesophagus was so tight and bruised from his merciless fingers. "Why should I help you? You tried to kill me."

The Oni sighed again, and tried to get up on his own, but found himself unable. His ankle must have been in agony.

"Because I told you that I would not kill you." He replied.

"You are still capable of hurting me. I'm _not_ coming near you."

The Oni actually chuckled at that, the son of a bitch actually dared chuckle at her, after what he did, after the absolute terror he etched upon her soul he dared to laugh. Jane bit her wounded lip, resisting the urge to shed new tears.

'_Jane of Twilight you are not a child. You have cried enough for one day.' _She scolded herself. If the demon noticed her weakness he ignored it for he said nothing about it.

"Come here woman. I will not hurt you."

"I'm not coming an inch closer to you. You can damn well sleep on the floor for all I care."

The Oni glared at her, and she glared right back. It was a time to be defiant after all, since he was obviously incapable of getting to her, and it felt damn good.

The Oni gritted his teeth, grinding. It was clear that he was seeking rest. The faster he recuperated, the faster he could get to his own business.

"Look woman. Just because I cannot harm you, doesn't mean that I am not going to harm anyone else. If you fail to cooperate with me, I will kill those around you until you do."

Jane's jaw dropped, as she stared at him in utter disbelief, but then she glared at him, closing her mouth and practically growling. she knew from the begining that this was not a man, but she also didn't know that he was a cruel beast. He was positively ferocious, like a mad dog wanting nothing but to bite everything in his path that moved.

"You're a monster." She said.

The Oni did not deny this, and instead beckoned her with his hand.

Jane's entire body was shaking, how she managed to make her way over to the enormous man she wasn't sure, but she did. The problem now was how on earth was she going to be able to move him? He was massive.

"Kneel." He said, and she obeyed and remained still, not exactly sure what he was going to do, and too frightened to make any sudden movements.

The Oni then placed his palm on her shoulder and used her as leverage to help himself up. She almost buckled under his weight. Dear Goddesses he was huge.

It was then that Jane noticed that the Oni was completely naked. Naturally she had forgotten all about it when he was threatening her life, but it was hard not to notice now that _it_ was passing mere inches in front of her face.

Where Jane found the wits to blush she didn't know, after all this beast was so close to killing her merely minutes ago, how could she possibly have her mind on such things?

"No need to stare woman. Now get up and help me over to the bed." Said the Oni.

Mortified that she was caught staring, Jane quickly got to her feet and acted as a crutch for him, until they finally made it to the bed, which he ungracefully collapsed in. She made sure not to look at him from the waist down again.

She studied his upper body instead. Laying down, he did not seem so intimidating, especially when he was so tired, but she knew know what he was capable of, his sleeping form was incredibly deceiving.

"Aren't you afraid that I could try to kill you in your sleep?" Jane asked.

'_Why on earth are you asking him such a question? Why are you even talking to him? He just tried to kill you and when you look at him, all you can think about is…dear goddessed maybe Jessabelle is rubbing off on me.'_

The Oni snorted at her question, then replied in a tired mumble.

"Perhaps the shackle will have the same effect on you. And even if it doesn't, I highly doubt that you could even manage to scratch me."

Jane frowned, of course that would be his answer, and he was right, which was even more irritating. What hope had she, someone with below average physical strength, to hurt him? Jane sighed, she felt as if she was dumped into a roaring black sea and she had no control over where the treacherous waters would take her.

Jane heard a soft snore from the bed, and she looked down to see that the Oni had fallen asleep. Sighing, Jane made her way to the chair at the side of the bed, where slowly sat herself down. Jane stared at her fingers, watching them as they still trembled uncontrollably. Dear Goddesses, what had she been dragged into? Transparent drops fell on her palms. At the sight of her newly shed tears of helplessness, Jane buried her face in her hands and cried silently. Her life was now completely out of control.

* * *

**Author's Note: **YAY! Chapter 5 is finally out! *Avoids thrown rotten tomatoes* Yes, I know that some of you have been waiting for a while for this chapter and I'm sorry that it took so long to come out, but I have been spending a lot of time working on my original writing, leaving me little time for fanfiction. It's a solid excuse I swear! Anyway, I think some will be happy to know that while I was writing this chapter, I made an outline of the history of the characters, which means that soon you will come to see how everything comes together. Just have to be careful not to half ass the writing just so I can get to the smut faster. (I'm such a perv, hur hur.) Anyway, I'm rambling so thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**P.S -** Thanks so much for the reviews guys!

**P.P.S-** Don't be afraid to message me if you have questions, criticisms or suggestions.

**P.P.P.S **- Damn, it's 2:30 in the morning and I'm just so hyper. *_*


End file.
